1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel displays (FPDs), the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by a recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption and thus has been spotlighted as a next generation display.
In general, an OLED display includes a display unit having a plurality of pixels, driving circuits for supplying driving signals to the display unit, and a pixel power source for supplying a pixel power to the display unit.
The pixels are synchronized with scan signals when the scan signals are supplied to emit light having brightness corresponding to supplied data signals so that the display unit displays an image (e.g., a predetermined image).
In an organic light emitting display, the emission brightness of the pixels are affected by the voltage of the pixel power. That is, the pixel power determines the emission brightness together with the data signals.
Therefore, in order to display an image with a more uniform picture quality, the pixel power having a more uniform or the same voltage can be supplied to the pixels.
However, the pixel power source typically is a direct current (DC) power source having a voltage level (e.g., a predetermined voltage level) and an IR drop (e.g., a voltage drop) is generated while passing through a power source line (e.g., while the voltage passes through a power source line).
In particular, as the size of the display panel of the organic light emitting display increases, the length of the power source line increases so that the variation in the brightness of the pixels increases in accordance with the distance between the pixel power source and a power source pad that receives a pixel power from the pixel power source.